


Repercussions

by ZpanSven



Series: Carrie Allen is the Flash [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rule 63, Stalker Eobard is a happy stalker, Virginity, the universes diverge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/pseuds/ZpanSven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We still need to talk. There are repercussions for what she did when she was Whammied. She doesn't know what it'll be but all she can do is hope for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since I've written smut and actually published it *hides face* I apologize in advance if it's terrible.
> 
> This one was tougher to write - from the fact he was in a wheelchair and pretending to not being able to move his legs to the other fact I kept pausing to curse at him for the pain this will cause her down the road.... Eobard Thawne, you rat bastard.

_We still need to talk._

 

The words were just about burned into her retinas from staring at the text over and over again. She was just about vibrating from how nervous she was as she stood outside his door.

 

In fact her hand was vibrating, when she lifted it to press the doorbell. Panicked, she gripped her hand, holding it against her chest. Taking a breath, she fought the urge to _runrunrunrun_ that was her overdeveloped flight reflex and instead...

 

Rang the bell.

 

The door opened immediately and she wondered if he had been waiting for her to build up her courage. Dr Wells gave her this mysterious smile, backing his chair up.

 

“I...was almost worried you'd not show,” he said, leading her into his home.

 

“I almost didn't,” she admitted weakly.

 

She was so focused on him she...didn't even really pay attention to his home until they were in a small den that seemed to double as a home office. Swallowing, she watched as he turned his chair to face her, extending a hand out to the couch. “Please...sit.”

 

Siting was good; she honestly didn't think her legs could support her weight anymore. Carrie sat heavily on the couch – overstuffed and comfortable in leather with a mountain of pillows near the arm closest to the side table with a lamp and a stack of books. In that moment she could see him sitting right there, reading.

 

She blinked, forcing hr gaze back to him as he maneuvered his chair so that he was sitting directly across from her, their knees almost touching. Unable to meet his eyes, she tried to look elsewhere – his chest was an immediate no because all she could think of was how it felt under her fingers – when he reached out, his fingers on her jaw and directing her eyes to meet his.

 

His lips quirked faintly as she blushed hotly, her eyelashes lowering. “You asked me how I view you – as Ms Allen or as Carrie.” She peeked at him from behind the veil of her lashes. “I view you as Carrie, but try to remind myself at the Lab that would be inappropriate of me, so...I refer to you as Ms Allen.”

 

Swallowing, she could feel dread curl in her gut. This was going to be a letdown talk wasn't it....?

 

“I...am in so many ways wrong for you, Carrie---”

 

“And I told you I don't care about that!” she was on her feet, nearly vibrating. “Everything I said to you earlier was the truth. If you don't want a relationship with me, that's fine but don't think you need to give me a gentle letdown. I'm a grown woman, not some little girl--”

 

The grip he suddenly had on her wrist was strong – firm enough to keep her in place but not hard enough to be painful.

 

“If you will let me finish?” There was an undercurrent in his voice, combined with how his piercing eyes were smoldering behind his glasses, that made her insides quiver and then she was being dragged down towards him and into his lap.

 

Against her hip she could feel the hard ridge of his erection and her breathing hitched as his hand left her wrist to cup the back of her head. As his fingers laced into her silky hair, he could see the way her pupils expanded. “It wasn't hard to deduce you had feelings for me, given you weren't hiding them...”

 

His breath was warm against her lips as he tilted her head back. “I saw you in the crowd the night the particle accelerator was activated. I remember what I saw in your eyes – adoration, attraction...and most of all, respect. Many young women who looked at me then didn't have that last one in their eyes. But you did. And you still do. I was very grateful for that podium, because it hid my reaction to you.”

 

Carrie swallowed hard as his eyes bore into hers, smoldering...hungry. “I wanted you then. And I still do. But with the changes in my status, my health...I held myself back. But you...are so wonderfully distracting that all my good intentions go out the window. I...have never wanted another woman like I want you, Carrie Allen.”

 

Surprised, she blinked and opened her mouth to ask him about Tess Morgan but there was a warning in his eyes that had her mouth closing. That would be a subject for another day, she figured.

 

And then his mouth slanted over hers and her higher functions ceased as her lips parted; his tongue was inside her mouth and it was like--- Well nothing she could compare it to. When she had kissed him it had been clumsy and hard and eager and this was...

 

This was...wonderful, like he was trying to learn everything about her in just a kiss. Lightheaded, she lifted a hand, gripping the hair at the back of his head as she experimentally kissed him back, her tongue curling around his. The approving sound he made went straight between her legs and she squirmed faintly.

 

Looping his free arm around her waist, he shifted her on his lap, the kiss breaking with a soft pop, her hand being pulled free of his hair. A soft sound of protest escaped her, but his chuckle was throaty as he dropped his head to press an open mouthed kiss to the side of her neck, right over her jugular.

 

Sitting with her back against his chest, she could feel his erection pressing up against her rear as his hands wandered, slipping up under the tee-shirt and flannel shirt she wore. Calloused fingertips slid up over her belly and he cupped her breasts in his hands. She'd hated how she'd lost a cup-size due to the changes the lightning had made to her body, but right now with how perfectly his hands fit, she didn't care anymore.

 

“O-ooh!” The whimper escaped her as his hands kneaded gently through the lace of her bra.

 

Head lolling back, she arched into his hands as he gently pinched at her hardened nipples, twisting and rolling them through the lace. Her rear ground against his erection and he nipped the side of her throat. A hand lifted, gripping at his hair as she bared her throat further for him.

 

His teeth sank into the sensitive skin, worrying and working a love-bite. It would fade in an hour or so but he'd put it back along with more. A hand drifted down from her breast to between her legs, cupping there and long fingers curled, kneading.

 

Lifting his head, he growled faintly in her ear. “My room. Now.”

 

She nodded jerkily and felt his hands retreat, allowing her to slid forward; the friction of her rear against his erection brought a groan to his lips. He backed the chair up, turning it. Taking her hand, he led her from his study and through his living room, past a large fireplace.

 

The bedroom was dimly lit and spacious, though sparsely decorated; it was dominated by a massive bed covered with a dark gold duvet.

 

She was in his bedroom.

 

With him.

 

Was she dreaming?

 

The hand holding hers certainly felt real and her eyes were drawn from the bed to him when he pulled her hand towards him, pressing his lips to the tender inside of her wrist. His eyes, looking over the black rims of his glasses, smoldered as they locked with hers.

 

Definitely not dreaming, she decided, that quiver in her insides returning as his head lifted. Gently he tugged her to stand before him, her back to the bed.

 

“Undress,” he said, his voice hoarse. “Slowly.”

 

Blushing hotly, she lifted her hands and noticed – they were vibrating. Embarrassed, she looked uncertain.

 

“Focus,” he coaxed her.

 

Right.

 

Focus.

 

Taking a breath, she tried to calm herself thinking about the need to remove her clothing and not why she was removing them. Gradually the vibrating stopped and she exhaled in relief.

 

One button at a time, the soft flannel shirt was undone, revealing her plain tee-shirt. Shrugging out of the shirt she peered at him through her eyelashes and smiled impishly, tossing it in his direction. He caught it easily before sending it over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving hers.

 

The look in his eyes made her breath catch in her throat before she pulled the tee-shirt over her head, tossing it aside. His eyes left hers, dropping to stare at the scraps of lace that made up her bra as she reached behind her, undoing the clasp. The straps fell from her shoulders and the sound he made in his throat made her tremble, though not vibrate thankfully.

 

It too went into a random direction even as she toed off her sneakers. Her hands went to the button of her jeans and he watched as the button and then the fly was undone and she hooked her fingers in the waistband of her jeans and panties, pushing them down with a shimmy of her hips.

 

Those – along with her socks – were tossed aside and she stood before him naked and blushing hotly and visibly fighting the urge to cover herself.

 

“You're beautiful,” he rumbled, reaching out to take her hands so she'd not shield herself from his eyes. “Never let yourself think otherwise.”

 

“T-thank you,” she squeaked bashfully and when his eyes lifted, meeting hers, her knees trembled.

 

Gesturing with his chin towards the bed, he released her hands. Swallowing, she crawled onto the bed and sat near the edge, watching as he rolled his chair towards it as close as he could. The muscles of his arms and shoulders bunched under his black sweater as he placed them on the armrests, pushing himself up, holding his weight there. Shifting to her knees, she reached out gripping his waist and pulling him towards her; the muscles there were tight and tense before they tumbled together onto the bed.

 

They laid there for a moment before he pushed himself up onto and elbow, pulling his body fully onto the bed. Curling up beside him, she shyly tugged at his sweater. A chuckle escaped him before he shifted, rolling forward and tucking her under him.

 

It felt strange, the soft wool of his sweater and the denim of his jeans against her bare skin. But it was good sort of strange.

 

Those thoughts – all thoughts, really - flew away when he leaned in, kissing her again.

 

All but melting into the dark gold duvet, she looped her arms around his neck even as he slid a hand behind one of her knees, gently tugging her legs apart so that his weight could rest between them. A needy, keening sound escaped her as she arched against the erection straining through his jeans.

 

When he lifted his head, he smiled down at her, pushing his weight up onto his elbows. “Move up a bit, Carrie...”

 

Momentarily puzzled, she still compiled until he shifted, looping an arm around her thighs and settling back down. His lips and mouth were hot as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to her belly, intent on leaving a trail of love-bites downwards to between her legs. Wide-eyed and blushing, she shifted a bit to spread her legs for him while watching his head bow and nip the insides of her thighs before--

 

\---his fingers and mouth were _there_! Carrie's eyes just about crossed as her hips jumped. His fingers gently caressed between her legs, finding her wet and spreading her folds. And then he was---

 

The moan that left her sounded so terribly dirty as his tongue dragged over her clitoris. He must have liked it, given he repeated the action to get that sound from her again.

 

Her hands went into his hair - to push him away or hold him there, even she didn't know. But that hot tongue and skilled fingers that were slipping inside her had her writhing wantonly and arching against him while making all manner of noises.

 

This was so much better than anything she did on her own--

 

She fell back onto the bed, her hips arching up as she screamed wordlessly in climax. Panting, she blinked stupidly up at the ceiling of his bedroom, before blushing hotly at how little it had taken her to--

 

How long had she lasted? It didn't feel like--

 

His teeth sank into the tender inside of her thigh, working on another love-bite and her hips jumped again in need. Carrie's eyes went wide; she'd guessed that she had a fast recovery but this was crazy!

 

Timidly she lifted her head, peeking down at him; she didn't know when he removed his glasses but the way his eyes smoldered...the insides of her thighs quivered.

 

Shifting, he braced himself up on his arms again, pulling himself up the bed. His head lowered, trailing up her belly and to her breasts before settling his weight atop her.

 

“Beautiful,” he murmured, rubbing his thumb over her nipple.

 

She squirmed beneath him, keening softly as she pulled on his sweater. “P-please...”

 

Chuckling, he allowed her to pull the sweater up and shifted enough to help her pull it over his head. Given he was able to move around like he was, she had figured his physical therapy had allowed him to develop his upper body strength but she was still surprised by the musculature concealed under his sweater. Her fingers trailed over his shoulders and up the sides of his neck to frame his jaw with her hands.

 

“You've seen me...t-think I can see all of you?” she asked in a combination of boldness and bashfulness.

 

His pupils widened and he gave her a heart-stopping roguish grin before shifting onto his side and then rolling onto his back. Lacing his fingers behind his head, he watched her.

 

“I'm all yours.”

 

Sitting up she scooted up by his side, tentatively exploring his chest with her fingers. The only man she'd ever seen completely shirtless was Oliver and the anatomy text books and pictures didn't really count...

 

Marveling over the fact she could touch and explore him at her leisure, she shifted to straddle his hips; his erection pressed against her, and the denim of his jeans was rough against her sensitive thighs. Leaning forward, she shyly pressed her lips to his jaw, trailing kisses across his jawline and down over his throat, pausing to give him a mark of her own.

 

A low sound rumbled in his chest and throat; she smiled against his neck before she delicately she lapped at his Adam's apple and then the hollow of his throat. Spreading her hands out on his pectorals, she kneaded gently before pressing a kiss over his heart. 

 

She peered up at him when she felt his fingers lacing into her hair.

 

“I love you, Carrie Allen. More than you probably can imagine,” he said softly.

 

“I can imagine a lot of things,” she replied, leaning into his hand. “...though you loving me back...was hard to. I was afraid you'd just feel sorry for me...”

 

His fingers tightened in her hair. “I love you, perhaps since the moment I first saw you. And I always will.”

 

She pressed a kiss to his heart again. “It probably sounds silly, having fallen in love with you through your words before I ever even saw you, looked at your eyes...”

 

“Words are powerful,” he murmured thickly as she kissed down his chest while slipping down his body, her fingers curling at the waistband of his jeans.

 

She fumbled with the button and fly, unused to undoing the garments on another person. And then they were open and his erection, straining against the thin cotton of his boxer-briefs was revealed. Even though she'd been pressing against it, had felt it...well it was another thing to see it, even if it was still concealed behind that thin cotton.

 

As she pulled the jeans and boxer briefs down his hips, she impulsively leaned in and swiped her tongue up the underside and against the head. A guttural sound escaped him as the muscles of his abdomen twitched.

 

_ Thank you for subscribing to Cosmo, Iris, _ Carrie thought. The articles that she had secretly read were going to be so very useful in the next few moments...

 

Tentative and delicate, she licked his length, tracing the veins on the underside before taking the head into her mouth, experimentally twirling her tongue around the glans. The taste and scent of him was musky, strong...then again its not like she had anything to compare it to.

 

She liked it though. His fingers were tangled in her hair as she explored him with her tongue and took him further into her mouth, giving an experiential hum.

 

“Carrie,” he growled her name. She was tentative, uncertain yet curious...and it was wonderful. However he had no intentions of letting her finish him off with her mouth. Gently he tugged on her hair, signaling for her to lift her head.

 

“...did I do wrong?” she asked in worry, shifting to look at him bashfully.

 

“You're wonderful. But I want to come inside you, not your mouth,” he replied thickly, his hands now on her shoulders and pulling her forward atop him, watching her blush once more.

 

“Y-you'll have to tell me what to do, this is---I've not ever—EVER--” she babbled nervously as she straddled his thighs as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

 

And this his hands were on her hips, lifting her, situating her; the muscles of his arms and shoulder bunched and flexed; she hoped he wasn't having to strain, but he seemed to have no difficulty in moving her...

 

...then again she barely weighed just over a hundred or so pounds soaking wet...

 

With her knees on either side of him and his hands firmly on her hips, she could feel the head of his cock at her folds. And now she was nervous – she was pretty sure despite all the running and activist she'd been doing in the past couple months as the Flash, she'd not ruptured her hymen completely and she heard the first time normally hurt quite a bit and--

 

He shifted a bit, slipping his fingers between her legs to part her folds and then to slip inside her. Her hips jerked against his hand as this thumb found her clit. As her head fell back as she made another one of those terribly dirty sounds, he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the side of her throat leaving another love-bite as he moved his fingers, gently stretching her and stimulating her; he was wanting her good and relaxed so that she'd not experience too much pain...

 

As she made a breathy whimper that signaled she was nearing another climax, he moved his fingers away, enough to allow the head of his cock to slip inside that wonderfully tight heat. With his hands back on her hips, he gently pressed down even as her body arched and she cried out wordlessly as she came.

 

For her, the wash of the climax made the faint pain of her hymen tearing away completely pretty much nonexistent and she involuntarily vibrated around him in the throes of her release. The sound he made was deep, guttural, and his fingers dug into her hips.

 

Shuddering, she gripped his shoulders. “D-did that hurt?”

 

“No,” he chuckled, kissing her shoulder as he held her to him. “Oh no that felt...that was wonderful.”

 

“...what if I go too fast?” she whispered uncertainly.

 

“You won't. I have you,” he reassured her, his hands kneading her hips.

 

Emboldened by his words, she shifted her hips slightly, lifting up and then down. The throaty growl that escaped him was encouraging and she repeated the action again with more confidence. Holding her to him, he watched her head falling back and lips parting as she moved, finding a rhythm that was as old as humanity itself.

 

Gradually he reclined again, his hands firm on her hips – mindful of his reassurance to not let her loss control of her speed – as she moved atop him. His own hips arched slightly, meeting her downward thrusts.

 

At first their movements were slow, gentle as he was mindful of this being her first time and she trying to not accidentally harm him. But as they lost themselves, in the moment, in each other, the pitch increased at a fevered pace.

 

For him, there was nothing more beautiful than the was she looked atop him, her head back and body arching as she rode him – her lips parted with breathy gasps, face flushed with want. For her, when her head fell forward and their eyes met, his expression made her tremble – eyes bright and hungry, focused intently on her as his fingers dug into her hips with bruising force.

 

As she was about to reach that peak again, his name about to cross her lips, he pulled her down to kiss her roughly, swallowing her cry as she clung to him. Shuddering, she could feel him moving his hips upwards once more until he lost his hold on his own control – the fact she tended to vibrate at climax seemed to send him over as he gave a guttural shout.

 

Slumping atop him, she nuzzled his throat drowsily as he wrapped his left arm around her waist, lacing the fingers of the right hand with her left. She'd probably want to eat twenty-five Big Belly burgers when she woke up but...it'd be worth it.

 

“I love you,” she mumbled against his throat.

 

Faintly she could feel his thumb rub against her left ring finger. “I love you, Carrie... You've made me the happiest man in the world tonight...”

 

Smiling sleepily, she snuggled atop him. “You've made me the happiest woman.”

 

As her breathing deepened, evened out into slumber, Eobard Thawne pressed a kiss to her temple. This was the happiest night of his life and he intended for it only to get better from here on out. His thumb rubbed against her ring finger again. And everyone would know who she belonged to.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, he is planning to propose. With a nice big flashy ring that when he wants to, show off 'discreetly' that he 'owns her' by holding her left hand and letting his thumb catch on the ring so its all shiny and noticeable to other men. And the poor girl'd be oblivious to it too, just enjoying the PDA
> 
> The top three ring contenders:
> 
> http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/ODUwWDg1MA==/z/L~wAAOSwv0tU-WOU/$_35.JPG
> 
> http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1475870939_1/Yazilind-Jewery-Oval-Cut-Ruby-Spinel-Citrine-White-Topaz-Gems-Silver-Ring-Size-9-women-accessories.jpg
> 
> http://sd3.gemvara.net/ig/PLD-ENG-UN-ENR458-9X7/LD/1/14RG-I-R/220/oval-citrine-14k-rose-gold-ring-with-ruby.jpg


End file.
